Magical Difficulties
by DL666
Summary: Asra's spell worked, bringing his lover Arela back from the dead...he paid the price for it dearly. Knowing his heart already belonged to her…What he didn't realize is the spell didn't work quite like he thought...and the Arela he had now was far from the one he remembers. (Alternate spin on how the apprentice came back to life, she was merely taken from another line of events)


Summary:

Asra's spell worked, bringing his lover Arela back from the dead...he paid the price for it dearly. Knowing his heart already belonged to her…What he didn't realize is the spell didn't work quite like he thought...and the Arela he had now was far from the one he remembers. She looked up at him with blank eyes,no recognition found in their depths. He didn't expect the first words she spoke. " Where are my siblings?" Her voice cracked, the vocal cords long since died and unused. Her hands shaky as she reaches towards question filled him with dread.

(Alternate spin on how the apprentice came back to life, she was merely taken from another line of events and while her memories are still gone, she didn't arrive alone. )

—-

Asra was leaving again. Moving about the shop in his normal graceful lithe manner. Arela watched him from the corner of one jade eye as he sorted through his things, Faust was wrapped about his shoulders as always.

Arela considered how long ago now she had come to this shop. Her gaze flickering about the shelves as her mind wanders back to the first thing she could remember.

It was a day much like this one, dark clouds on the horizon hinting at rain. The sense of electricity in the air making her hair stand on end.

Her eyes had opened to find Asra looking down at her though at the time he was a stranger. His eyes wide with relief as he whispered her name- one of the few things she could remember.

"Where are my siblings?" She had asked him dumbly. Vaguely recalling the warmth of two hands in her own.

The way his eyes had widened sent a small jolt of panic through her chest. "Siblings." He repeated, his voice calm and washing over her like a breeze but he merely was parroting her. "Do you...not know me, Arela?"

She looked at him, searching her memories for a flicker of recognition. How could one forget a face so distinct? White almost lilac tinted curls and dark purple eyes. She frowned.

"No, should I?" She asked bluntly. A flash of something crossed his face and she almost felt guilty. Before he gave her a small smile.

"I'm your mentor...Asra. I helped teach you magic for the past few years-" he explained. Gauging her reaction. "You got into a bit of trouble with a spell that backfired…"

She swallowed. Magic Arela remembered, thrumming at her fingertips and calling out in a sort of whimsical melody.

—

She had been brought back to the present by Asra's hands on her shoulders. His eyes searched her face in a manner she considered restless though he was forever unphased by anything.

"I'll be back before you know it." He promised. " do you want anything for when I return?"

"How about a ticket to go along with you?" She stated with the slightest tilt of her head and unimpressed lift to her brow. Asra grimaced.

" I wish I could take you with me Arela-" he began but she sighed. Shaking her head.

"Let's not fight." She said bluntly. "Just come home safe." His eyes lifted sharply back to hers and he opened his mouth but no words came out. She swore a flicker of longing split into his purple eyes.

" I will. But in the meantime...I wanted to leave you these." He handed her a bundle of fabric.

Arela looked down. Her pale blue locks shifted into her line of sight but she brushed the unruly curls aside to unfold the fabric.

"Your cards-" she began. Her eyes lifting back to his face in surprise. " do you think I'm ready master?" His ears went red at the title and she knew he felt just as odd about hearing it as she did saying it.

The word felt foreign on her tongue and part of her rebelled against the notion of being inferior. Rearing its head in her gut as if to protest the very thought.

"You're still calling me that…" He muttered, glancing off to the side. "I can't answer that question for you."

"Why don't we ask the cards then?"

He arched a brow, his expression playful. "An excellent idea." He murmurs warmly before leading the way to the back room. He watched her closely, alongside Faust as the cards slipped like water between her fingers.

"The High Priestess…" Arela began, lifting her eyes back to Asra who waited silently, his gaze expectant.

"You've forsaken her…" Arela whispered. Watching Asra jolt in near alarm, his expression changing ever so slightly."You've pushed her away and buried her voice-"

Arela purses her lips. " Why won't you listen to her? If you don't-" A knock interrupts them. Asra's eyes widening before his face relaxed. " Time to go." He mused.

They returned to the front room as he wrapped his scarf around himself and put his hat on. " Well...take care of yourself, Arela." His hand lifted, cupping her cheek and she froze in surprise. Searching his eyes silently, he looked ready to say more but instead he merely glanced away. " Until we meet again."

Like the wind, he slips soundlessly out the back door. Another knock from the front comes impatiently. Rolling her eyes with a huff, Arela moved to open the door, questioning who would even arrive at a late hour anyway. As she welcomed the hooded woman inside she quickly put the lantern out before shutting the door behind her.

"Forgive me for the hour, but…" A vaguely familiar voice sounded and Arela turned to face the last person she expected to find. The shawl unwound from their neck, Countess Nadia peered at her sharply. "...I will not suffer another sleepless night…" Arela blinked in alarm as she stepped towards her. " Please you must read the cards for me. It has to be you."

Arela froze solid, mouth gaping. "Ah...of course." She manages to mutter out, before leading the countess to the back room, motioning for her to get comfortable and sit.

"In my dream you were...different. More quiet, less bold in your demeanor...no matter, I come with a proposal."

She pauses as sje pulls the deck free and begins to shuffle. " A proposal, my lady?"

Nadia tips her chin towards her in a nod. " Yes. I'd like for you to be my guest at the palace for a short while. I will see to all the arrangements for your comfort of course. It is as my dream foretold."

Arela didn't relish the idea of going to the palace, part of her grew uncomfortable at the thought but she timidly nodded. " Of course, I am at your service countess…"

Nadia smiles brilliantly, Arela finds herself nearly flustered under her sharp eye. "Shall we then?" Nadia murmurs, her eyes shifting to the cards still gliding between the apprentice's hands.

Arela nodded and flipped a card.

"...The Magician."

Nadia leans forward, observing the card with a small satisfied smile. " And what does he hold for me?"

"You have a plan." Arela begins. "One years in the making at that...that you seek to finally set in motion."

The countess opens her mouth to question her but Arela continues before she can. "Yes. The time is right and everything is in place for you to act."

"Say no more…" Nadia murmurs rising back to her feet gracefully, Arela scrambles to follow her back to the front room.

"I've heard many fortunes like yours, however I find myself looking forward to our...partnership." Nadia murmurs. "I will let the guards know to expect you at the palace tomorrow."

She rewinds the shawl around her face before clearing her throat expectantly. Arela only barely managed to suppress the urge to roll her eyes before she opened the door. The countess at the very least seemed to find her behaviour amusing.

"Until tomorrow then, pleasant dreams."

Then much like Asra...she's gone before Arela can even begin to wrap her mind around the events of the night. Her thoughts wandered to the idea of being a guest at the palace and she grimaced in distaste.

Nobility didn't suit her…

Arela slipped back inside with a sigh. Though a noise from Asra's room alerted her, the window pane shifting in the breeze-

Hadn't she closed it?

As if on cue a voice sounded out behind her. " Odd hours for a shop to keep-" She spun trying to find the source, seeing nothing but shadows.

"...Behind you." Sure enough there the looming figure was agaisnt the door when Arela turned towards the door.

How did he manage to slip past her-he was tall she was certain she'd have spotted him. His face was covered by an old plague doctor mask.

"You don't look like the witch...so who might -you- be."

He advances and Arela felt her pulse kick up a notch as both her fight and flight reflexes kicked in.

Finally she scowled, straightening her shoulders. " Who's asking?" She spits out. Giving the intruder pause as they tilted their head to the side.

"I'm asking. I'd rather not do it again." He hissed. Arela refused to back away from him however as he moved closer. "But if it'll make you talk…" His hand lifts and a sharp squeal of leather makes her wince.

The mask drops to the floor.

"Well I can tell by the look on your face…" He grins, taking another slow step forward to loom over her smaller frame. "Shock. Horror. You know who I am, don't you?"

Arela stared up at him, barring her throat in a defiant manner before she realizes that he wasn't lying, her lips part eyes darting over his features-where had she seen him before?

Finally she murmured. " Doctor Jules?"

He blinked, rocking back on his heels in surprise. " That...wasn't what I expected."

He shook his head, auburn curls flying and stepped forward again, hand pressing into the wall past her head. " Enough talk-where is the witch?"

He barked the words out sharply, but Arela merely muttered. "Master Asra? He's gone. I haven't a clue where, he never tells me any of the good stories." She folds her arms, ignoring his proximity even as it brought an odd burning warmth to her chest.

"Master' is it?" Julian began. His eyes narrowing, before his eyes widen and his cheeks flush. He clears his throat. " I won't pry into your personal affairs."

Arela looked bemused. Had he taken her words perhaps in a different manner?

She almost chuckled but he kept speaking. "But if you don't know and I don't know where he is…" The air grew cold and Arela suppressed a shiver as he leaned over her. Looming like a giant. He gives a sharp tooth grin. " Why don't we ask your magic cards?"

Arela stared at him, practically nose to nose with him, his breath smelled...not unpleasant but familiar, like a heavy drink. Or sea breeze.

"Pardon?" She blurted, completely not following his line of thought as she tore her eyes from his grin to meet the one eye he could focus on her.

 _How did he lose that eye._ She mused.

"That -is- what the back room is for yes? Card readings?"

He pulls the curtain back for her. "After you." He purred and she narrowed her eyes at him before sitting down. Beginning to shuffle once again as his cold stare watched her moves cautiously.

"No need to be shy." Julian stated.

She shot him a sharp look. " I am not shy." She then flips a card.

"Death." She paused as he barked a laugh. " Death? Are you sure you aren't pulling my leg?"

He scowled. " Death cast her gaze on this wretch and turned away. She has no interest in an abomination like me." He snaps, his hands colliding with the table as he moves to stand.

She stands as well. " You didn't let me speak." She steps in front of him, arms crossed as he moves to leave. He pauses.

"Then make it quick, shopkeep." He uttered coldly.

"Death is new begining. The end of one thing and the start of another. Do you fear change doctor?" She narrowed her eyes. However he said nothing.

"You've been patient so I'll let you in on a little secret...your master...he may not tell you where he goes but he will always come back for someone he's taught his tricks to...you might even say he _cares_ for you." He almost scoffs at the word.

He slips past her, grabbing the mask from the floor. " But when he returns…" He peers into the glassy red eyes of the mask before turning a sharp glare on her. " Seek me out...For your own sake. That creature isn't something you can handle...and you shouldn't let him fool you, shopkeep."

Flushed with indignation Arela followed him to the door as he left with a sharp jerk of the door slamming shut. She scowled and made sure to lock the door. Her brows furrowed sharply.

Was there a full moon tonight? The entire town had seemingly gone mad.


End file.
